Landry du Lauzon
Landry du Lauzon is a brother of the Knights Templar. After his temple master, Godfrey was mortally wounded by brigands led by a Papal agant named Roland and died from his wounds, Landry was made temple master of the Templars in Paris. He had a secret affair with Queen Joan, under the nose of his friend King Philip IV of France, in which a child was produced. Once King Philip learned of the secret affair, he declared the Templar Order enemies of the state and ordered them to be captured or killed. After finding the Holy Grail, Landry was betrayed by Gawain when he didn't allow Gawain to drink from the cup to fix his leg and learned the woman who led them to the Grail was his mother, Anna du Lauzon. Personality Landry could be viewed as a good-hearted and well-meaning, but deeply flawed man. He was kind and caring, but also somewhat rebellious and headstrong, constantly raising questions. He felt his failure to obtain the Holy Grail weighed on him greatly, making him accept the mission from Pope Boniface to retrieve with immense determination. While he was a good man at heart, he was also very hypocritical. He always spoke of the Templar vows and how important they were, yet broke his by sleeping with Queen Joan, despite being friends with Philip. He told Gawain that the Grail was meant to serve all men and refused to let him use it to heal his leg, yet he used it to try and save Joan from death; when she died, he smashed the Grail to pieces. He spoke of the importance of loyalty to the Templars, yet gave Tancrede to the Brotherhood of Light in exchange for information about the Grail. His selfishness and hypocrisy came back to bite him in Season 2 after his affair with Queen Joan was discovered. The Templars blamed him for the fall of the Paris Temple, the deaths of their brothers at Versailles, and turning the King against them and was banished for his sins. He waited outside the Chartres Temple for weeks until he was allowed back into the Order, but as an Initiate rather than a Templar. While at Chartes, Landry was constantly criticized by the Initiate Master, Talus, and the Chartres Temple Master, Berenger, for his past crimes, believing he would never change. In 'God's Executioners', Talus blamed Landry for the deaths of Raynald and Brother Naimon because of him disobeying his orders to stay in a formation during a battle with the King's men. Berenger even branded Landry with an iron after he was blamed for Quentin's death in 'The Devil Within' after a fight with the Luciferians. For a time, Landry became somewhat suicidal, as he set out to kill the Luciferians on his own. After being saved by Talus, Landry became much more humble and ultimately realized how badly his mistakes had not only affected him, but the Templars as a whole and started holding himself more accountable for his choices. He also became much more respectful, such as asking permission from Grandmaster de Molay to speak plainly about Pope Clement before expressing his distrust towards him. He was shown to be a very caring, loving and protective father towards Eve, even entrusting Tancrede to keep her safe at the Holy Sisters Covenant. Unfortunately, this led to Louis finding out Eve's location and killing most of the nuns when he failed. By the end of Season 2, Landry owns up to his part in turning Philip against the Templars and believes he's found redemption in the eyes of his Brothers and God. Category:Characters Category:Knights Templar Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters